不朽三部曲之一:A Case of Immortality 不朽声名 By:KCS
by Lightviolet86
Summary: 歇洛克•福尔摩斯和华生医生在第一次世界大战后初次相见，发现就算世事皆变迁，某些重要的东西也不会改变。不朽三部曲系列第一篇。


**【翻译】【原著向】【不朽三部曲之一】****A Case of Immortality ****不朽声名 ****By:KCS**

原文地址：.net/s/4232237/1/A_Case_of_Immortality

授权：By KCS：That's fine with me; I'm flattered and happy to give enjoyment if people want to read them.

作者言语：歇洛克·福尔摩斯和华生医生在第一次世界大战后初次相见，发现就算世事皆变迁，某些重要的东西也不会改变。不朽三部曲系列第一篇。

译者前言：不朽三部曲系列（好吧也有人叫它夕阳红系列…囧）是KCS言浅意深饱含温情的代表作系列之一，经过岁月的打磨和洗礼，侦探和医生之间的情谊愈发坚固而深沉。

万物皆流逝，此情无终结。

本篇一次完结，由于忙于答辩，剩余第二篇和第三篇会在5月10号后陆续完成并放出。

* * *

><p>A Case of Immortality 不朽声名<p>

我走下木质跳板，带着战栗的欣喜将我疲惫的脚步再一次踏上熟悉的英国国土，踏上我如此挚爱，却阔别已久的伟大国家…我似乎已离开了数十年之久，而六十六岁的我感觉已年逾九十。

一个穿着卡其布的年轻小伙子从我身边冲过，把我撞了个趔趄，我抓紧了我的小提包，看着那小伙子一边叫着抱歉一边跳下船，向一个笑中带泪，大概是他妻子的年轻女人迎了过去。我带着某种不知所措的心情看着这似曾相识的地方，就像个小孩子迷路在陌生的百货大楼—这四年里多少世事已变迁！

和我穿着同样制服的战友正张开双臂，以我在他们那个年纪都从没有过的狂热迎接他们的妻子，情人还有孩子们。战争让我们所有人都产生了沧海桑田的变化，这些年来我已经看得太多。这样张扬的情绪在我从前眼中那高高在上的维多利亚时期曾是很不常见，事实上可以说是有悖礼节的。多么遗憾啊，当一半世界被迫向另一半兵戎相向时，我们才意识到那些东西才是真正重要的。

我看见一个父亲将他的婴儿抱向怀中，并将另一只手亲密地搭在了稍大一点的男孩肩上；我看见了一群年轻人互相拍肩搭背，笑闹不羁。曾和我一起同行的，比我年轻很多的那个医生给了我一个匆匆忙忙的道别，向刚刚到达前方正等待着他的一群友人们冲去。这和平而满足的一切，令人觉得这场终结一切的战争的确终于结束了。

我静静看了许久，看着人群逐渐寥落，最后只剩下几团兴奋笑语的小中心。我叹口气转过了身，忽然觉得无比苍老而疲惫，开始向着最近的街道走去，我的双眼黯然低垂，我的心情也不遑多让。

"我看得出来，你到过弗兰德斯（注1）。"

我吓得立刻扔掉了手中的袋子，它掉在地上滚了几步。心飞扬得几乎到了嗓子眼，我迅速转向了那个镌刻在记忆里的声音，那个无论在何处，无论在任何伪装下我都能认出的声音。之后一个无比灿烂而欢喜的笑容在我的脸上铺展开来，我已经好多年没这样笑过了。

"真见鬼！"他来见我了？怎么会？

"我也很高兴见到你，我亲爱的华生。"歇洛克•福尔摩斯揶揄地回答，他右手紧紧握住了我的手，左手温情地紧抓住了我的肩，灰瞳闪耀着，用我印象中那锋利的视线在我身上来回上下仔细扫视着。

"但是—你怎么—"我惊愕地结巴着，我的大脑否认晕眩的双眼里看到的事实。

"哦，得了吧，华生，岁月没把我的能力破坏多少，我希望如此。用你的邮件追踪你的行动路线不是什么难事。"他轻快地说，捡起了我的包，带着那种久别重逢时才会有的温暖对我微笑。

"但是—呃算了—上帝啊，很高兴见到你！"我最终开口说道。

"已经太久了。"他带着点感伤沉思着，挽着我的手沿着街道并肩走去。

"一年多了。"我静静点头，曾经我们短短见过几小时面，那时福尔摩斯受他哥哥之托到欧洲大陆送几封讯息…简直就像上辈子发生过的事一样。"这些月你都在做什么？你曾经说过陆军部的事务自我们在法国分开后就结束了。"

"没错，我结束了托付给我的事务后就回到了我的小别墅，除了研究我的蜜蜂和像从前那样继续追踪你在欧洲的行踪之外无事可做。"他回答道，挽着我的那只手带着保护意味般紧了紧。

"真的吗？"

"要不是因为这个，我的头发在这四年里就不会变白这么多了，老伙计。"他柔声说。我发现他的样子忽然变得比原本该是六十四岁时的更加疲惫。"当我听说弗兰德斯的战况有多糟时，我…"他的声音微弱了下去，带着些许颤抖，沉默数秒后，"…不管如何，至少在第二天收到你的电报，得知你逃脱了你那么多不幸战友的悲惨命运时，我非常开心。"

我为那噩梦般的回忆而战栗—阿富汗战争已经够糟了，但这场战斗给"_毛骨悚然_"这个词带来了全新定义。胜利，这场不可或缺、当之无愧但艰难无匹的胜利实在是让我们付出了无比昂贵的代价。温暖的阳光也抑制不住我的战栗，我为那无形的画面和声音而浑身僵硬，福尔摩斯挽着我的手臂又紧了紧。

"你愿意到我那儿去吗？至少留个几天？"他迟疑地问，挥手招了辆很古旧的出租马车。街道由于带马达的出租汽车的出现显得有些混乱，此外我记得他始终排斥机械制品。

"我很愿意，福尔摩斯，非常乐意。"我回答他，精疲力竭地陷入座椅，沉醉于皮革的气味和柔和触感中，这是另一个战前宁静时光的怀旧提示。

"去伦敦。"福尔摩斯满意地叫着。之后我注意到他毫不避讳地直盯着我，用一种奇怪的表情将我从头看到脚。

"怎么了？"

"没什么，没什么。"他慌忙说，脸色微微发红，"只—只是我从来没见过你穿军装的样子，那次我们见面时天太黑了…"

"上一次我穿军装差不多是四十年前了，在我第一次见到你不久以前。"我叹气，觉得自己真是老得可怕："准确说，是三十七年前。"

福尔摩斯吹了声口哨，他的眉在沉思中皱起："真的吗？不敢相信有那么久了。"他沉思着，靠坐在我身边。

"上帝啊，没错，半生时光。"我喃喃着，回想着我们曾一起做了多少事，成就了了多少功勋，回想着那些我们曾帮助过的人，在那三十七年的时光里。

"更美好的那一半。"他挖苦地咕哝着。

"怎么说，你老了之后变得乐观了。"

福尔摩斯窃笑着，从抑郁的幻想中摆脱出来，给了我一个温暖的露齿笑容。我们聊了一会儿天，开始有些慢，在我们又一次亲密无间后就变得无所不谈。我们就如同住在对方心里一样熟知对方所思所想，就像我们十五年前从未离开过贝克街一样。

一会儿工夫后我们登上了火车—福尔摩斯和从前一样早就专横决定了我和他一起回苏塞克斯因此提前订了两张票—最后我们两人面对面坐在小包厢内，就像旧日重现一样。

好几分钟里车厢内充满了祥和的宁静，直到火车出站时的声音打破了它。福尔摩斯垮着脸嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨着"人们喜欢用它们的恐怖噪音把街道搞得一团乱的讨厌汽车"。

"英国—还有世界—在这四年里都变了许多。"我柔声说道，环视着四周，我们正在穿越的乡间表面上看起来虽然和从前没有不同，然而点缀在绿草间的小屋里居住的人们早已在战争中死伤惨重。

"的确如此。"我的同伴叹气："你和我，华生—我们是被遗忘岁月的残迹。伦敦除了几辆古老的双座小马车、苏格兰场里一排毛头小警官和几个德高望重的探长外什么都没留下。上个月当我读到斯坦利•霍普金斯准备退出外勤工作的消息时我觉得自己无比苍老。这些事有时让我觉得，我们是那已逝的时代唯一残存下来的东西。"

"我们，还有海滨杂志上超过四十篇的故事，"我带着自满的笑容回答："至少你永远不会真正死去，福尔摩斯，只要还有人能通过读我那些'荒谬的罗曼蒂克小说'而爱戴着你。"

"还真是靠不住的不朽声名。"他咕哝道，但当他再一次转向我时，他的眼睛告诉我他并不是像表现的那样满不在乎。那敏锐的视线没放过我外表的任何一丝细节："你看上去累极了。"

"真是多谢你那鼓舞人心的言之凿凿。"我不情不愿地哼了一声，在泛滥无边的疲倦感中倒回座椅。

他轻声嗤笑着，双眼闪烁着我记忆中的，令我如此怀念的淘气光芒。我们无声地静静坐了会儿，聆听着火车轮声—比那些我们在很久很久前充满青春活力地活跃在那些激动人心的案件里时坐过的那些摇摇晃晃的老式火车厢安静多了…我的思想沿着记忆回溯了一会儿，直到我发现福尔摩斯正关注着我仿佛飘去了遥远地方的表情。我甩开了怀旧的心情，把自己拉回现世，在过去的几年里我学到了只有当下才是一生中最真实的部分，人们需要脚踏实地。

"你的兄长近况如何？"我最终开口问道，试图想出一个不会让我们追忆过去的话题。

"白厅的退休金足够让他可以把整天的时间花在他想做和想要思考的事情上。" 他开心地说："听说自从他去年决定逐渐放权到他手下起，他依旧舒舒服服地住在帕玛街。他的行动能力比以前稍差些，但这对他无伤大雅，因为他从来就不需要出门跑腿。"

"我很高兴听到这些。"我平静地说，因为我曾经害怕年长的福尔摩斯先生会在我不在英国期间离世，现在我终于可以放下一颗心了。

静谧—一种舒适而令人心安的静谧—再次充盈了整个车厢，因为我们都不必再开口，在过了这么多年后。但当我觉得睡意的威胁渐渐爬满我迟钝的感官时，我望向福尔摩斯：

"谢谢你，福尔摩斯，谢谢你来看我，"我真挚地说："这—这对我意味太多了，我保证。"

"错过什么我都不会错过这个。"他回答，眼睛在这温情一刻闪着暖人心脾的光芒。然后他又回到了那副扑克脸的老样子，心不在焉地把那些带着情感的语调挥走："除此之外，我的蜜蜂在最近这几天变得非常无趣。"

"**只是**最近这几天？"我懒洋洋地问，陷入座椅靠垫深处，怀疑地抬起了一条眉。

福尔摩斯打心底里笑了出来，我忽然发现自己有多么怀念这声音。无论是哪种笑声，在我过去的连队里都极为寥寥。

"当我们回去后你一定得来看看，华生，它们实在是最迷人的研究，你知道。"

"蜜蜂。"我摇了摇头闭上了眼，感官渐渐迟钝，觉得自己变成了虚无，没有什么会粗暴叫醒我，提醒我需要集中注意力；没有正在死亡线上挣扎的病人在我醒时纠缠我，没有已死的士兵在我睡时折磨我。什么都没有，我可以很安心地打个盹…

隔壁车厢一声巨大而尖锐的断裂声伴随着惊声尖叫让我直直跳了起来，我在战争中饱受摧残的神经自动将那声音理解为了危险。下一瞬间我感觉到福尔摩斯强劲但温柔的手握住了我的肩膀，将我轻轻按回到椅中稳住了我。

"放松，老伙计，我想那只不过是隔壁车厢的行李从行李架上掉下来的声音。"他安慰着我，移到了我的身边坐着，那只手依然稳稳地握住我的肩，在我努力平复自己的呼吸时给了我极大帮助。我的脸在深深羞愧中瞬间变成了血红色，但他只是轻拍着我的手臂安抚我，没有对我的脆弱表现出丝毫谴责的暗示。

"没事的，老朋友，我知道你经历了一段地狱时期。我们的火车三小时才到苏塞克斯，华生，试着睡一下吧。"他的音调是如此不寻常的轻柔而平稳，令我本能地希望服从他并相信他的话。

我深深呼吸了一下，点了点头，强迫自己露出一个微笑，重新坐了回去。感觉到他的手臂依然坚定地环绕支撑着我，我逐渐放松下来，再次昏昏欲睡。安心入眠感令人欢欣地降临，我的意识微微陷入了沉思。

没有错，我们是那已被遗忘的时代的一份子，被埋葬在那已逝的维多利亚时代的条框礼仪和单纯美好生活的时光里。但我知道无论我们身边的生活如何变革，就算世界天翻地覆，我们也不会真正改变：对那些仅仅通过几篇浪漫冒险故事了解我们的世人，以及对那些如今零星几个还记得有两位绅士曾在贝克街221B用超过二十年时光对抗犯罪和不公的人而言，我们不会真正改变。极少有人能拥有令他人如此铭记在心的的荣幸，而我们就是其中之二。

人们曾说一切美好皆有终结—但歇洛克•福尔摩斯从来不会是迎合大众口味的人，他已经用自己清楚证明了这条格言并不能一概而论。

我们不会真正逝去，在我们的读者心中，更重要的是，在我们彼此心里。

而这才是最为重要的事。

Fin

* * *

><p>注1：弗兰德斯：欧洲西北部一块历史上有名的地区，包括法国北部的部分地区、比利时西部地区和北海沿岸荷兰西南部的部分地带。<p> 


End file.
